With reference to FIG. 1, a rolling cart for a computer and a flat panel display includes a base 12 with plural castered dual wheels 11, a mounting pole 10 projecting upward from the base 12, at least one pole mounting bracket 20, a pivot support bracket supported by the pole mounting bracket 20 and securing a support arm which is suitable for supporting a flat panel display. Another pole mounting bracket supports another pivot support bracket and secures a second support arm having a pivot/brake assembly suitable for supporting a keyboard. Additionally, the cart supports a CPU bracket and a UPS mounting bracket. The pivot/brake assembly includes a frictional assembly and a brake assembly. However, in the prior art the pole 10 is welded or screwed to the bracket 20. Thereby, it is unadjustable so that the operation is inconvenient.